fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TufftierChicken
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TufftierChicken! Thanks for your edit to the Tatsumaru Yamarashi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 03:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) This is your final warning. I doubt you've seen the warnings on your Daisuke Yamarashi page, but you are not allowed to make a Slayer Magic until you have 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character and my permission. And 'apocalypse' is NOT an element, nor will you have Acnologia as your foster parent. If you persist in breaking the rules, then you will receive a ban for six months. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Arc of Foresight page. You need my permission to create a new Lost Magic. Explain to me what it does and its weaknesses, and I can restore the page for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, that's fine. So, onto your characters, for Kain, there's nothing real wrong with him, but you should explain Space-Time Magic's mechanics since not only is the concept of space-time manipulation incredibly powerful, it's also fairly easy to abuse. For Dante, I'd remove the part about him teaching Kagura- that could go against canon- also I'd change him using a wooden sword, since if you're using Gintoki's images, it can be considered crossover material. Now, for Azazel, Void is pretty much completely overpowered. You should remove Discord in its entirety, and Heavenly Falling Star, tone it down, please. Also, the part about him frightening a wizard saint because of his magical power, I'd take that out too. Anyway, for your articles in general, you should link to the fairy tail wiki for mentions of characters since all your links don't lead anywhere, really. Other than that, you're pretty much fine! Good work, and welcome to the wiki. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:55, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, how do you think it'd work as a weaker version? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just call it "Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (TufftierChicken)". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) No. The resulting character would be too overpowered, and as an unspoken rule we only allow one slayer magic per character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) What elements and what type of Slayer Magics do you want? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ven Perception Hey Tuff, can I use Eye of Perception for a characters? Thank you. -Ventus (talk) 19:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) wanna do an rp? EagleWizard08 (talk) 23:48, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your Rex character and its very good would you mind an RP? Hello! How do you do? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:10, October 21, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Garrison Fyi, on your garrison member template, you may want to shrink the images down to 130px, that way the fifth image isn't cut off. Great Achlus (talk) 21:34, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Weird; when I view it the fifth image in each section is cut off. Great Achlus (talk) 16:48, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Roleplay Greetings Tufftier! I believe we haven't spoken to each other yet so let's do that now, I'm CoolBlackZ but you can just call me CJ. I'll cut straight to the case. I was curious to know if you'd be interested in doing a roleplay with me? I've noticed how active you are on the site and I'm always looking for people to roleplay with some of my characters. If your interested, hit me back and we can discuss it further. Ciao ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 04:37, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Your thoughts I thought consumable elements is a must in order to make Slayer Magic? However, I see there's Gravity God Slayer Magic, Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic and a Gravity Spirit Slayer Magic (created by ). Considering is not even a element, but a natural force similar to and , creating a Slayer Magic to consume gravity itself violates the policy. For a admin (Per) that values the policy is kinda couynter-productive as I created something of a "Time Dragon Slayer Magic" but Per deleted it. For Per to basically create the same thing as me is hypocritical and unfair. Per like everyone should follow the policy as well. As said, the three Gravity Slayer Magics should be deleted because it violates the policy, and no canon info is given that gravity can be consumed. So Tuffier, what do you think about this? Seeing Per ALLOWED this kind of Slayer Magic (when no canon information is given that gravity can be consumed like with space-time). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:37, November 23, 2018 (UTC)) Hello I’m Td5. Just wanted to say I very much like reading your work. Especially your Ancyran Empire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:22, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Just curious and this would not happen for a “long” time. Seeing as you and I both have a lot of characters to make and finish our respective continents and nations. Would you be will to have a war arc between your Ancyran Empire and my Gemma Empire?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:06, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Also it’s no problem I like reading others work, and seeing as you are very active on the wikia I started to read your characters and your Empire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:09, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Oh yes, it wouldn’t happen for awhile yet. I still need to make all the Nine Warmages for my Gemma Empire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Was wondering could whenever you have the time help me with something? I want to make a membership table. Like the ones you have for your Saints and Magic Council to display my Nine Warmages on the article. I can’t seem to ever get it right. And I saw yours and they are great.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:27, December 16, 2018 (UTC) That would be greatly appreciated.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:14, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:56, December 17, 2018 (UTC) New Message I figured start a new message. Just wanted to let you know if you have a discord chat account and ever want to chat. My userlink is #4550. It can be faster than messages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:57, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Canon-to-Fanon Articles Canon-to-Fanon articles (like your God Serena, Gildarts, Erza, etc) have to be made with explicit permission from admins. This is your first warning. Likewise, I'll need you to give me a full breakdown on what you intend on doing with the canon characters you currently have. If I find your reasons for fanonifying them invalid/inappropriate, I'll have to delete them or change your reasoning. Please do keep this in mind if you proceed to make more canon-to-fanon characters. Even if it's in a separate timeline from canon. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:42, December 20, 2018 (UTC) In your opinion would Invel be a better candidate for a Warmage than Neinhart? As all of my Warmages are more like Ajeel, Invel, and Brandish in terms of how scaled their powers are. And Ajeel as the new King I don’t see abandoning Alvarez. And Brandish while doing her own thing looking for Aquaris’s Key wouldn’t need outright abandon Alvarez either.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:21, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I thought so. And sure I’ll take ownership of Invel one less page I need to make and just need to edit it to my style. But if I don’t decide on all my Warmages as original characters as I do want all original characters if I can come up with ideas for them. But if I can’t Invel would be a good canon to fanon one. And the Warmages are made with the mind frame to be able to defend or decimate against any entire nation individually. And Invel fits that bill. Example of my point are my two characters Wilhelm Wort and Phoebe Vastaril. Wilhelm’s War Magic can change an armies’ allegiance to his side. While Phoebe can use Sound Magic to hypothesize over a city to where whatever she says makes happen to someone’s body similar to Rose’s Bankai from Bleach.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:50, December 22, 2018 (UTC) True he could freeze an army of hundreds of thousands to maybe a full million but he didn’t actually make a blizzard around all of Flore in the true sense. As Irene’s Universe One shrunk the landmass to only 5-10% of its original size. But he still made a blizzards of massive size likely as large if not larger than Ajeel’s Sand World.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:54, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Even I wasn’t sure so I checked, Irene and Ezra’s fight happened after Gray and Invel’s. But I’ll likely be making an Invel for either the Top Slot Wizard Slot or for one of Nine Warmages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:34, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I mean I could take ownership of it now. But still waiting on Ash to say yes or no to my request to have a Fanon Invel. Once and if he says yes I’ll very much appreciative take ownership of it. But I started working on his synopsis in Aeternum. When he hit the Gemma Empire in the Northern Aeternum continent he learned of the Warmages. And saw them as a way to restore his pride as a mage. So he defeated one of the weaker members in battle. Thus replacing him as a new Warmage. However Irminsul the Magic God didn’t immediately allow him become one of the Nine. Instead he allowed him to train and rediscover his nature as mage at an year long ice and snowy mountain and it’s surrounding environment. It re-enforced his pride as a “Pure” Ice Mage and increased his already great power. And allowed to employ his Ice Magic in one ways.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:11, December 23, 2018 (UTC) I talked to Ash. He said sure to my Fanon Invel. So if it isn’t still open, I’ll take up your offer and take ownership of Invel.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:19, December 23, 2018 (UTC) I could use a little help. What other kind of Mage would be appropriate for a Warmage in your opinion? I don’t want too many Elemental Mages like Invel. As Elemental Mages can countered by Slayers.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:37, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Well I mean Irminsul is a grandmaster of Telekinesis among his other Magics. It’s why he is called the Magic God. But just I’m stumped as hell. But one character might be a Darkness Magic master among the Nine.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:50, December 28, 2018 (UTC) OPR BUSINESS Was wondering if I could have the Kodo Kodo no mi page on OPR since you've been inactive, thanks! The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 23:25, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Rp Proposal Sent the same message to Great Achlus too. Like the headline says I am asking for a possible rp proposal. Since I fanonized Invel Yura (Td5) for my Nine Warmages for my Gemma Empire, I was wondering if we could have a rp. The reasons are for A. as Invel is a canon character I would like a few rps so I can try to keep his personality and fighting styles at least to a responsible level close to the canon source material. B. as most of the people I rp with are no longer active here.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:17, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Also if we did decide to rp, would you use one or more than one character?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:35, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, I’ll think on it and I’ll let you know.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:14, January 17, 2019 (UTC) In your opinion. If we were to do an rp, do you think the premise should be different than the one I’m currently in Wintry Fire: Clash in the sea? As I would be using Invel for certain reasons. As far which character I would like to fight? I’ll be honest I can’t decide on which of yours would be a good match. You have so many, I can’t choose one without wanting to fight another one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:57, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Final Warning You have continued to create canon characters without admin permission despite being given a warning requiring admin permission for further canon characters. For this rule infringement, this is your final warning. If you don't heed admin warnings from herein, it will result in a ban. [[User:Ash9876|'''Ashy]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:21, January 15, 2019 (UTC) You can use the characters you asked permission for. Thanks for understanding. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:42, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Warmages vs Warlords The Nine Warmages vs the Ten Shogun, would this be a decent story arc to explore in the future?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:18, September 24, 2019 (UTC) That is understandable. You could have multiple military branches of Ancyran Military and some of the Shoguns like how Whitebread attacked and most of the Navy and Warlords came to counter him. As yes like you said, the Warmages are Spriggan-Tier and Gemma has its own massive army. Nine Spriggan Class Mages, Five Imperial Knights of various Saint levels, a 4.7 million army, and two Magic Superweapons in the class of Etherion. Gemma is a Magic Superpower like Alvarez but even bigger.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:37, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Wanted to ask something. In your opinion is three Magic Super-weapons too much for one Empire? An example of their strength is M.A.N.A. And no by strength I don’t mean pure destructive potential I’m talking about the strength of whatever they do. M.A.N.A is the only one that has typical destructive magical nuclear potential.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:42, October 2, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking that each Magic Superweapon is basically the last resort against enemy nations. Basically if by some miracle all or more than haft of the Warmages are defeated that includes Irminsul and Alice. They can be used by the Emperor. Otherwise Irminsul the Supreme Commander of the Warmages has sole authority to use them. However, they are usually never used.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:55, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Not anytime in the near future, but in the future Comicmaster and myself are attempting to make a new Aeternum Arc. The last one bombed worse than a Box Office Movie Bomb. So if you want you take take part with whatever empire, kingdom, guilds, organizations if you want.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:57, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Well, too many people being selfish and I was stubborn about stuff. But basically I just want a challenge to defeat with my Warmages, Imperial Knights, 4.7 million army, and three Magic Superweapons. What is the point of making these things if I don’t ever use them.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:58, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Also not being ready a lot, too. Also have a Discord Account. If you want to chat, faster than talk pages. Mine is Td5 #4550. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:24, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Question. If you were to take part in this arc would you be on Gemma’s Side or Comicmaster’s side?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:13, October 9, 2019 (UTC) São While Gemma is the largest and strongest nation of my continent. I was trying to also branch out and make other nations of the continent. One is São. A small nation but with many cultural riches. Since your also making nations. Could I ask for some help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:24, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Well one thing. Looking for an accurate translation for Seven Sages. It’s a group in the Kingdom of Sao. I am better with finding translations than I was in the past but finding a good translation for that is hard with how the translations for Sage in Japanese are.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:46, October 12, 2019 (UTC) I think I’ll go with the first one. As the second one relates more to Holy Men. And there are women in the Sages too. As far as the Kingdom of São it has many historical cultural artifacts. Even from Gemma even during Irminsul’s time when he ruled as the Emperor. However, São is a very small nation so it’s power as nation isn’t really high. So I am writing it up as the nation is surrounded by mountains making land travel difficult and why other nations haven’t tried to conquer it. It’s also considered something of a holy land as to why it’s named after Säo Paulo and has a group of mages called the Seven Sages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:28, October 12, 2019 (UTC) I’ll see which seems better once I iron out their duties as the Seven Sages. Also the Kingdom of São and the Gemma Empire are allies. Loose Allies but allies. Gemma doesn’t have an immense army for invading other nations. The army and Warmages are to repel invaders of their land. Gemma is highly rich in agriculture and Lacrima mines due to the Wellspring making the land extremely fertile. So they never had the need to invade and when Irminsul made the monarch, was made into an Empire from taking over all of Gemma as before him noble families ruled different areas of land in the nation. As for São. Your idea isn’t bad and there will be a string of islands that are own by the nation. But you have to remember, only 10% of people are mages. And I would say only 10% of those are of Saint and Spriggan class. So there is some logic as to why a nation almost completely surround by mountains on one side, and the other side is coastline would be hard to get into. Gemma is constantly at threat of armies as it’s in the certain of the continent and is surround by other nations. São is a small one on the end of the continent.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:58, October 12, 2019 (UTC) One of the reasons they are on good terms, is because several artifacts were stolen during one of the invasions of Gemma years ago. They were eventually sold to São and they were given back to Gemma. And even offered them the people that stole them. So Gemma began selling Lacrima to São those making them allies.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:48, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Also wanted to extend this. If you want, you can make one of the Seven Sages. They are not as high on my list of important characters like the Warmages. Don’t get me wrong they will serve a purpose, but they are like main secondary characters while my Warmages are main characters.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:38, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Sure if you want to, I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Btw should the Sages follow a theme in their appearance and/or powers?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, October 15, 2019 (UTC) I agree, maybe their theme could be to be unique. To represent how São likes to learn about culture and works of art.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:51, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Also São isn’t an island. It’s has a string of islands on the coastline, but it is a nation connected to the Aeternum Continent.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:52, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Still working on São and the Sages. But basically they don’t follow any theme. Each Sage is distinctly different. I thought that would reflect the Kingdom being a cultural hub.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:12, October 19, 2019 (UTC)